From living to dead
by jmslazer
Summary: Richard is your ordinary bank teller, goes to work on time and comes home at the same time. Everything in his life is peaceful and normal, until one day. Richard has twin sons that come home from college with bad news and now they are on a race out of town. If you like the story please leave a review, or if you have any criticism or feedback let me know! Thanks!


From living to undead

It was a bright, sunny morning on which Richard got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Richard was a bank teller at one of the larger banks in the city and he made enough money to support his two sons in college and his wife's elegant lifestyle, which sometimes seemed to be too elegant for what Richard wanted. "Good morning dear." He said when he walked into the kitchen to eat breakfast and read the morning paper. "Have you seen the news yet Rich?" His wife asked. "Not yet I haven't. Why Sally, is there anything interesting going on?" She turned around and clicked on the TV sitting on the cabinet. 'There are still no confirmed reports of what exactly happened today at the facility, but we can confirm there was some sort of an explosion earlier this morning. Hang on, we are getting something Bob. There seems to be some sort of riot going on maybe, there are people running and screaming from the center of the facility…' She turned it back off again. "This has been running all morning." She explained. "I'm not sure what it is but the government is assuring us there isn't anything to fear, that it was just a boiler or something that overheated and ruptured." Richard didn't know what to think about it, just that it didn't change the fact he had to work today. "I don't think they'll shut the bank down just for that so I better get going. I'll call you when I get there." He kissed her on the cheek once again and walked out the door, climbed into his sedan and headed for town.

Josh and Will were sitting in class, bored to death with History, thinking about all the things they could be doing other than listening to this boring lecture about ancient Rome and Caesar. Josh looked out the window and saw black smoke rising from one of the campus buildings but didn't hear any fire alarms. "Excuse me, professor?" He said raising his hand. "What is it ?" The teacher said obviously annoyed that he had been interrupted. "One of the buildings has black smoke coming out of it!" He shouted as the smoke cloud began to grow. The professor ran to the window and looked out, seeing the cloud he rushed to the phone and called the office. "Hello, this is professor McCordy. One of the schools buildings has black smoke pouring from it, should I escort my students out or is it nothing?" He listened for a few moments and then his face dropped. "Oh my god! Right away." Alright students, it seems there has been an accident in the chemistry lab and the spill is very flammable and toxic. We are to exit the building and head to the front immediately." All of the students grabbed their bags and headed for the door, but Josh and Will wanted to see what was going on. "Come on NOW boys, we need to go!" The professor insisted. Josh turned to run and grabbed Will's arm as he did, they flew out of the room with the professor right on their heels. When they reached the front of the building Josh and Will still wanted to know what was going on, so they snuck away from the group and headed off towards the building where they saw the smoke coming from. As they got closer to the building they saw students flooding out the front doors with burns, scratches, and cuts. Josh wasn't sure what was going on but he knew he didn't wanna stick around to find out what was, he grabbed Will and said. "Come on man, let's get out of here." When they got back to their group Josh asked the professor. "So what's going on and are they sending us home until they find out?" The professor looked at him with a blank stare. "I'm not sure son but, if you want you can walk to the front office and ask them." Will took off immediately for the main building with Josh right behind him. The office was empty except for a single woman sitting at her computer. "Excuse me ma'am, do you know what's going on?" Will asked. They startled her which caused her to jump. "Oh my goodness, you startled me. I'm sorry dear what as the question?" Will repeated the question to her once again. "Well all we know for certain is that there was some sort of accident in the chemistry lab, but we don't know what chemicals were spilled so until we do it is assumed that they were toxic and deadly." Josh pushed Will aside and asked. "Are they sending the student's home until it is cleaned up?" She typed something into her computer and waited. "I believe so but let me make sure." After a few minutes passed her computer made a sound. 'Ding' "Ok here we go. Yes, they are sending you home. In fact they are shutting down the entire campus until it is cleaned up." Josh was happy to hear that and ran to his dorm to collect his stuff. "I wonder what happened." Will said while packing. "You heard the professor and the secretary Will; it was some sort of chemical spill." Josh didn't really care what it was, he was just happy to be going home early. When they got on the road Will decided to call his mom and tell her what was going on. "Hey mom it's me, no not Josh its Will." Their mother always had a hard time telling them apart, especially since they were identical twins. "No everything's fine, there was some sort of chemical spill at the school so they shut it down and sent everyone home until it is cleaned up. We should be home in a few hours." She was relieved to hear they were ok and happy to hear they were coming home. "Ok well be safe and we will see you tonight!" She said before hanging up.

Sally couldn't wait to tell Rich the news; she called him as soon as she hung up with Will. "Hey honey it's me, I've got good news. The boys are on their way home from school. No no everything is fine, they said they would explain what happened when they get home." As soon as she finished she began cooking the boy's favorite meal for dinner. Richard wasn't sure what had happened at the campus that made the boys get to come home but, he hoped it wasn't anything they did. Richard looked up at the clock hanging above the main entrance to the lobby, 4:45 it read. "Another fifteen minutes and I can go home." He thought to himself. Richard didn't hate his job, but it definitely wasn't what he saw himself doing when he took banking classes in college. 5:00 the clock read now and Richard was ready to go home, he finished his counting and put everything in the vault then headed home. When he got home he saw that the boys were home already so he walked inside ready to eat. "Hey dad!" He heard in two very similar voices. Joshua and William were his pride and joy; they were going to school to be investment bankers. "So what happened today at school?" He asked. "Well we aren't exactly sure ourselves." Josh said. "We were in History class when Josh saw black smoke coming from one of the buildings. Then the professor made a call and rushed everyone outside." Will continued. "And then we snuck over to the building where the smoke was coming from to see what was going on, turns out it was coming from the chemistry lab." Josh picked up right off of his brother. "Students were coming out with scratches and cuts that didn't seem like a fire or chemical would cause. So we ran back to the group and asked the professor and he told us to ask at the main office, so we ran over there and asked the secretary at the desk." Will jumped in and said. "She told us some sort of chemical spill had happened in the lab and they weren't sure what kind it was, but they were assuming it to be toxic and lethal until they did. Then we jumped in the car and called mom." After they finished Richard looked at his wife with a confused face. "Sally, didn't the news have a story running this morning about some factory having something like that happen?" He asked. Sally thought for a second and said. "You're right and they continued it this afternoon while you were at work and said it wasn't a boiler but some sort of chemical spill." They all thought it was strangely coincidental that two separate places would have a chemical spill of the same kind where people were coming out with scratches and cuts that didn't look like they were from a fire or chemical burn.

The next morning When Richard woke up, he walked downstairs and turned the TV on to see if there was any development on the chemical spills. When he did he was in complete shock. 'This is what we are seeing right now Bob, people are coming outside who look like they have been severely burned but they are attacking other workers and biting them. Look over there, is that guy… Bob, I don't believe what I see right now but, that man is biting that woman and appears to be trying to eat her.' Richard couldn't believe it, so he checked online to see what happened at the college, but it was an all too familiar story. 'Students turned Cannibals' Students that had been inside were now eating other students on campus just like at the factory. Richard ran upstairs and woke everyone up yelling. "WE ARE GETTING OUT OF TOWN NOW! LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!" Sally woke up and asked. "What is the matter Rich?" He explained what had happened at the factory and at the school. "Oh my god, did they say what was causing it?" Richard didn't want to explain so he ran to get the boys up. "Come on guys we need to leave NOW!" Josh woke up and said. "What's up dad?" Rich woke Will up then explained it to both of them, in fifteen minutes they were all in the family car headed to Richards's brother's house on the beach.

Richard and Sally were talking in the front trying to figure out what was going on when they heard Josh and Will laughing in the backseat. "What's so funny?" Rich asked. "Well, this sounds like the Zombie apocalypse to us." Josh said. "Zombie apocalypse?" Sally asked. "It's supposedly when people turn into undead monsters and look a lot like the people dad described from the news this morning. They begin eating other people and the ones who don't get eaten but bitten, they start turning into Zombies as well. Their flesh looks rotten, they don't move too fast, and they make a sort of moaning sound." Will explained. Richard and Sally couldn't believe that was what was happening right now, so when they reached the beach house Richard turned on the television to check the local news and see if anything was going on. It seemed to be normal here and with that he let out a sigh of relief, but a relief short lived. After a couple weeks of hiding out on the beach Josh and Will couldn't take the not knowing what was going on so they walked into the tiny town five miles up the road and tried to find an internet café. Will wasn't too sure how this would go but the town wasn't very big, in fact standing at the 'Welcome to Roggins Port' sign he could see the 'Thank you for visiting Roggins Port' sign across town. "hahaha. This place gives a whole new meaning to 'don't blink or you'll miss it!" He said to Josh. Josh chuckled and looked around hoping to find a place with internet, when he spotted an all too familiar sign. 'FREE WIFI' "There we go!" He said pointing at the sign. The boys walked in and asked how to connect to the wifi. "Hello, I saw your wifi sign and wanted to know if I could connect and check the news really quick?" The shop owner looked at him and said. "Ain't from around here are ya?" Josh was puzzled. "No I'm not, but why does that matter?" The shop owner laughed. "Hahahaa! It matters because if you were you would know that sign is from six years ago and the wifi hasn't worked since then. But there is a computer in the library that has dialup if you wanna give it a try." Will wasn't happy with the answer but he said. "What other choice do we have Josh?" The owner looked at him and said with a laugh. "None! HAHAHAHA"


End file.
